


Beautiful Mess

by hwan43



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwan43/pseuds/hwan43
Summary: “𝙎𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣…?””𝙎𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙬𝙤… 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨?”
Relationships: Junhwan - Relationship, binhwan, chanhwan - Relationship, yunchanjunbinhwan
Kudos: 4





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> \- All characters and events -- even those based on real people -- are entirely fictional.  
> \- Don't mind typos and grammar lapses.

**_“You’re this week’s duty cashier?”_** Jinhwan asked the younger, surprise evident on his face.

**_” Seems like you are more excited that I’ll be with you here in a week than actually working.”_** The younger replied with a wink to tease the latter.

**_“As if you don’t like it too.”_** The older rolled his eyes and raised half of his lips, smirking before turning his back to the younger and starting his night shift.

It’s been quite a while since they started hanging out. They are both working in a prestige casino-hotel in Macau. Both are in the same department so their schedules are most likely similar. Kim Jinhwan works in an 18-hour, 5-star Michelin restaurant, meanwhile Koo Junhoe works as one of the department’s cashiers. Cashiers are scheduled in different restaurants inside the casino-hotel so they probably knew every staff in the department.

Working night shifts has always been difficult for Jinhwan since it’s the busiest time of the day and backing up of things needed for the opening hours makes it even worse. Staff are always looking forward to the duty cashier to be reliable and can help them in times when dining guests started to flood in and Junhoe is one of those.

* * *

Chanwoo furrowed his brows with the sight of Jinhwan tidying up his messed-up wardrobe. Designer bag was packed, meaning the older would probably not come home as soon as he set foot outside their flat’s door.

**_“Sin day?”_** The maknae shot him a sarcastic gaze.

**_“SHUT UP!”_** the older fired back while checking his look one last time. **_“Make sure not to skip meals and for Pete’s sake, go out once in a while, you homebody.”_** He stuck his tongue out before heading out, not waiting for the younger’s reply.

Jinhwan and Junhoe’s rest days became a habit of hanging out together. They sometimes drove out of town with their “ _outside the company”_ friends, watched movies together, went clubbing and always ended up checking in on random hotels.

Both liked talking about random stuff except their personal lives. It somehow became a thing between the two not to talk about it or maybe both are just hesitant to ask. That’s been their set up for almost 7 months already - A set-up only the two of them will understand.

The artificial breeze from the aircon woke the older up from his deep sleep. He lifted his head and reached for his phone to check for the time and it read 4:11AM. The younger pulled the older closer to hug him without opening his eyes.

**_“You’re extra clingy today.”_ **

The older’s deep voice sent chills down the younger’s spine. He hugged the older tighter and planted a kiss on the former’s forehead.

**_“Your morning voice will always be my favorite.”_** The younger whispered in Jinhwan’s ear that made him smile.

_***1 MONTH LATER*** _

_*Text message*_

Chanwoo: our manager’s infuriated, asking if I know anything about you and Koo Junhoe

Jinhwan: and?

Chanwoo: ofc I told him no.

Jinhwan: I’ll clock in early tonight

Chanwoo: Don’t you look more suspicious? Just act as if you don’t know anything.

Jinhwan: Fine!

Chanwoo: Look what have you gotten yourself into

Jinhwan: *seen

Jinhwan called Junhoe multiple times but he never picked up.

* * *

As soon as the night shift team entered the briefing area, they sensed a dingy atmosphere. Jinhwan felt his manager shoot lasers from his eyes as soon as he entered the room. His heart pounded harder as soon as he looked into his manager’s eyes, as if he’ll get killed on the spot.

**_“So, I’ll get to the point, rumors are spreading like a wildfire in the faculty room that one of my staff, WHO is, unfortunately NOT single, has been or maybe still? Koo Junhoe’s flavor of the month.”_** Yunhyeong gave emphasis in each word, anger apparent on his voice. **_“For the record, he is the company’s NUMBER ONE playboy, you all knew that right?! He even had a 2yr-old son and who knows how many more firstborn he has.”_**

The latter part shocked Jinhwan to his core. Junhoe was just a fling to him at first but he grew some kind of attachment for the younger as the time passed by. Little did he know, he was setting himself up for a deep fiery pit.

A **_son_**. Koo Junhoe has a son.

A break from his toxic relationship was what led him to where he is now. And If he had known Junhoe’s son, he wouldn't have engaged himself with the younger from the start. But it’s done.

Yunhyeong is a kind hearted man who’s like a father to everyone in the team. He treats his staff as his own sons and daughters and that of course includes protecting them from harm, especially at work. He’d be hurt the most hearing other people talking unpleasantly about them.

No one dared to speak during the briefing hours until the whole shift ended. It’s like a shocking wave that hit everyone. The awkward silence from the rest of the team was like torture to Jinhwan. He felt guilty that everyone was affected because of his stupidity. He just wished that the time passed quickly so he could go home and cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Chanwoo was still playing on his computer when the older arrived. He saw a set of breakfast meal and rushed to the table to at least cheer himself up with his comfort food prepared probably by the younger.

**_“It’s already almost 6 in the morning, why are you still up?”_** the older asked while munching a pancake.

**_“I woke up a few hours ago and ordered you breakfast.”_** Chanwoo answered while approaching the table.

**_“That’s so sweet of you, thank you.”_** The older replied and smiled at him.

**_“I was actually worried about you. How did it go?”_ **

****

Jinhwan sipped his coffee before answering the younger. He may not look like he really cared about what the older has been doing, but he actually did. He just doesn’t like Jinhwan to think that he’s sticking his nose in his hyung’s business.

**_“The way you expect it.”_** He shrugged his shoulders.

**_“Does Hanbin hyung know?”_ **

****

**_“Know what? He doesn’t even care to check if maybe I’m still alive or what. He’s too busy to know I am a fucking mess.”_** The older blinked multiple times to stop the tears formed on his eyes from falling.

**_“Since when…? Since when did you two… became like this?”_ **


End file.
